Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Transcript
This page is the transcript for Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain. Because this game chiefly contains foreign languages in addition to English, editors should mark in 'English subtitles' where these phenomenon occurs. Due to the nature of this article, it is currently under construction and should not be necessarily considered complete. The game thankfully contains translated text where foreign languages are used. Simply copy and paste these instances from Youtube or other video-broadcasting websites. The page aims to include both cutscene and radio transmissions. Prelude The Omega Strain Fade in to the exterior of Zurich, Switzerland, where the Niculescu funds tower is visible. It's raining, and peals of thunder boom, with flashes of lightning. Vehicles flash past as we pan up. A siren is heard. Zurich, Switzerland: Niculescu Funds Tower MARA ARAMOV: "You must miss me very badly to bring me here at such expense..." MIHAI NICULESCU: "Perceptive creature, Mara dear...But this is business. Ivankov has decided to go into business for himself..." MARA ARAMOV: "I warned you the man was another Stalin. There's nothin' I can do." MIHAI NICULESCU: (goes to a painting and grabs it) "You and I are much alike. We use things until they are worn. Then..." (tosses the painting to the floor) MARA ARAMOV: (goes to the fallen painting) "Alright, Mihai... I will deal with him if I can find him." Cut to Pescara, Italy: St Cetteo's Square. Camera pans down as we hear: Pescara, Italy: St Cetteo Square MIHAI NICULESCU (VO): "It shouldn't be difficult. The new virus appears rather unstable. But Ivankov doesn't seem to care. He has someone making the arms, selling it anywhere. We won't know where he's going next...But we'll know where he's been. Carthage, Michigan: Quarantine Zone CHA OFFICER A (OS): Where's Broussard? CHA OFFICER B (OS): Has anyone seen Broussard? MUJARI (OS): Events are becoming complicated. The Carthage Health Authority is not cooperating. At this moment, I'm waiting to interview Broussard. Berlin, Germany: IPCA European Command MUJARI (OS): If ny suspicions prove correct, we may all be in grave danger. My preliminary findings suggest (gunshot, screen cuts out) TERESA: That was Mujari's final report. His cell phone went dead four hours ago. Gabe? GABE: Thanks Teresa. Alright. I'm sending Imani with another team to Carthage to find him. Stone. You investigate the outbreak in Italy. Lian and I'll go to Uganda. LIAN: Everyone'll be briefed individually on their assignments. That's it. TERESA: Hey you guys? I know you don't wanna hear it. But I need information as soon as you get it. Check in once in a while. IMANI: That means you, Stone. STONE: Whate'er you say, darlin'. ALIMA: I'll make sure he pipes in. TERESA: Thanks, Alima. Get goin'. STONE: What?! ALIMA: Leave Imani alone. IMANI: What're you standing around for? Back to your locker and get loaded up. Weapons check before you board my chopper. So you gear that a shot. GABE: One more thing. Each of you were handpicked to join this team. This threat is growin'. We're the only ones who have a chance to stop it. I'm counting on you...Thanks. Berlin, Germany: IPCA European Training Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions Carthage, Michigan: Quarantine Zone "Area is going to hell!" Carthage, Michigan: Quarantine Zone IMANI: Alima, we're heading into the quarantine area now. Head to LZ2 and wait for my call. ALIMA: Copy that. Good luck you guys. IMANI: Remember, let me do the talking. BROUSSARD: You're insane! I told you he wouldn't go along with this and now look what's happened! Shut up and listen to me. I don't care! That was not our - Wait...! IMANI: Dr Broussard? BROUSSARD: Yes? IMANI: I'd like to ask you a few questions... BROUSSARD: Who are you? This is a restricted area. IMANI: I'm an investigator for the IPCA...We're looking for this man. BROUSSARD: No! I'm sorry...I don't have time for this...You'll have to - Car bomb blows up; Broussard runs off in the chaos. Imani draws her pistol. IMANI: Teresa! We're under fire! Repeat, the entire area is going to hell! Can you find out what's going on? TERESA (OS): Copy that...Already on it. IMANI: I'm headin' into the subway after Broussard. Stay on task and keep your head down. No one dies on my watch, got that? Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions Mission convos TERESA: Imani, a TAC-3 reported all over the quarantine area. D'you wanna pull out? IMANI: Hell no! We're not leaving 'til we find Mujari! Imani out. "The deal is off!" This file is unlocked by recovering Broussard's computer from the bank. While technically a team objective, it can be done as an individual using the jump glitch. IPCA room -''' '''Recording from Broussard's computer We see two people in a room of the IPCA headquarters. BROUSSARD (VO): ...I know we had a deal! But you can plainly see that the situation has changed! MASSON (VO): unintelligible gibberish BROUSSARD (VO): Speak English, can you! As I was saying - MASSON (VO): We have paid a LOT of money for this material, Broussard! You CANNOT back out on the deal now - BROUSSARD (VO): Who d'you think you're talking to? I'm not some local pencil pusher; I have connections - MASSON (VO): I know all about your 'connections'! Stop interrupting me, you arrogant bastard! I don't give a damn about your 'connections' or your problems! Word gets out on the international market that you can't be trusted! And you won't be able to sell, or - BROUSSARD (VO): Look around you. This...thing...is outta control. I have people dying all over the damn city. Anyone who's coming into contact with this thing is dying! MASSON (VO): A LOT more people are gonna die if you don't do as I say - BROUSSARD (VO): Someone's coming. I have to go. The deal is off! Masson! That's all I have to say. There's no stopping it Carthage, Michigan: Subway Tunnel IMANI: Masson's men're inside the water system. You dela with 'em while I go after Broussard. With any luck, he's being taken to the same place they're holdin' Mujari. Alima, are you there? ALIMA (OS): Standing by. IMANI: Head to LZ1. If we find Mujari alive, we'll need to move him quickly. ALIMA (OS): Copy that. OTW. IMANI: I've never trusted anyone I worked with. You're doing alright. Let's take 'em out. Scene cuts to elsewhere. Screen reads Kiev, Ukraine: Chechen Terrorist Military Base ' ''NOTE: Entire convo is in a foreign language with English subtitles. VLADIMIR ZHIDKOV: Comrade Ivankov. MIKHAS IVANKOV: Zhidkov. VZ: We are ready. MI: Good. I am returning to Mazyr to close the chateau. All outside operations must be shut down by the time I return. VZ: Understood. MI: Begin in Krivorozhstal. That is the last of Niculescu's operations. Vladimir, when this thing begins there'll be no stopping it. We will need our best men here. You understand? VZ: Yes comrade. He stalks off-screen. From behind Ivankov a third figure emerges. MIKHAIL PULIKOVSKY: So you mean to go through with it. We are giving up a lot of money. MI: It is what we've planned from the beginning. (beat) Where is Yushchenko now? MP: He has returned from Carthage and is on his way to Kyrgysztan. Then Yemen. The funds have transferred as planned. MI: Good. Any word of her? MP: She is locked away at Guantanamo. They will never let her out. MI considers this. MI: Perhaps it's for the best. Come. They will be looking for us...and we have much work to do before they find us. Carthage, Michigan: Warehouse District "Innocents die every day" NOTE: Entire convo is in a foreign language with English subtitles. Fade in to show a warehouse interior in Carthage, Michigan. Screen reads '''Carthage, Michigan: Warehouse DIstrict We see Mujari lying motionless on the ground. Broussard is shot once and falls on his knees. A second gunshot and he drops dead. A puddle of blood pools around him. SOREN MASSON: Any word from Proust? JEAN FOURNIER: No. Broussard's people were more trouble than we thought. (beat) Also, someone's looking for Mujari. Camera intercuts between Masson, Fournier and Mujari, the third of whom is moving fitfully. SM: Damn. Move up the timetable. We'll carry out the plan here. JF: Here? SM: Put one into the water supply. I'll take the other into the mall. Send two squads to deal with the police. You deal with Mujari's people. JF: Masson, a lot of innocent people are going to die. SM: Innocents die for just causes every day my friend. I cannot change that now. Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions Mission begins with a 5-minute timer counting down until the ALA infects the Carthage water system. TERESA: Imani, ALA radio traffic is moving north and you're right about the water system. They're planning on dumping containers of the virus into the Carthage water supply. IMANI: Copy that...Find those terrorists and recover their viral containers. I want 'em stopped. The player can head into the subway, or the water tunnels. Each triggers a different conversation. Subway Water system Mujari's audio recorder ("They are all going to die") Serious help required for this section This is unlocked by rescuing the CHA officer held hostage in the theater. If the man is killed, the recorder objective will automatically fail. IPCA room - Recording from Mujari's audio device... MUJARI (VO): ...we will go easy on you if you fully cooperate with us... BROUSSARD (VO): ...waiting for this to happen. The container...it must have...but we never saw any sign..People just couldn't die!...Waiting for this to happen... MUJARI (VO): ...Yes, as you keep insisting...Where is the container now? Where did you get it? Where did it come from? BROUSSARD (VO): ...millions of people will die. It's not my fault! I tried to stop 'em, I tried to tell 'em - MUJARI (VO): BROUSSARD! Listen to me carefully! I do not have time for this! I want you to answer my questions and I want you to - Sounds of scuffles. An oath or swear is heard in an unintelligible dialect. Possibly French. MASSON OR FOURNIER OR PROUST (VO): BROUSSARD! Get back on the street! Get those authorities off my back until I am ready! BROUSSARD (VO): ...millions of people are going to die. They...are all...going...to die. "It's like a hydra" Carthage, Michigan: Warehouse District IMANI: Hang in there Mujari. Alima, I need an emergency medical evac! We'll be on the roof of the warehouse! ALIMA (OS): Almost there... IMANI: Teresa, Mujari is in bad shape. Give Alima the coordinates for where Elsa is set up... TERESA (OS): Copy that Imani. Already done. IMANI: Masson is on his way to the path mall. The locals have no idea what they're dealin' with. Normally I wouldn't trust a new agent with this kinda mission. But you've proven you can handle it so I'm countin' on you... ALIMA (OS): At the LZ! IMANI: Copy that Alima. We're ready. Y' know, I had my doubts when the agency started to grow so quickly. But I guess Gabe really does know what he's doing. Masaka, Uganda: Ebola Investigation GABE: I feel like we've no idea what we're doing... LIAN: I'm worried, Gabe. You're letting this get to you! GABE: It's like a hydra. We cut off one head, it grows another! There;s no stopping it! Someone's behind this. Someone we haven't seen yet. He's clever. Thorough. But he's made a fatal mistake. LIAN: Mara. GABE: Exactly. Mara. He needs her. Trusts her. He's using her - LIAN: But why? GABE: I dunno yet. But if we follow the trail of corpses, we'll find Mara. Once we find her, we'll find him. Carthage, Michigan: Carthage Mall "A Carthage welcome" SWAT OFFICER: We've lost four men already! Whoever's in there has a sniper rifle and knows how to use it. We have to pull our men outta there. SWAT LEADER: No, we have to stop 'em! SWAT OFFICER: But chief! Our guys're getting massacred! SWAT LEADER: The TAC squad's gonna use smoke grenades. Your team's ready to move in on my command. That's an order! Cut to the mall interior. NOTE: Entire convo is in a foreign language with English subtitles. VOICE (OS): You men stay here and finish setting the explosive. You, take some men and cover the entrances. Camera cuts to show the speaker. MASSON: The rest of you, come with me to level 3. Anyone tries to get in, we give 'em a welcome. Smoke grenades are thrown in from the skylight. MASSON: Time to set up a little shooting gallery. Let's see how many rabbits the hawk can kill, eh? Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions "I take all the risks" Hampton, Virginia: Langley Air Force Base ELSA: He's gonna be fine. You have to leave now and let me work. IMANI: Ok. Come on. TERESA: Sounds like Lawrence is pretty lucky. Must be 'cuz of your good luck charm. ALIMA: Hey, don't knock it! I know it's just superstition. But it seems to work for me. Here's Imani. TERESA: Good. Imani? New assignment. I've got a team of specialists already lined up and en route. Gabe wants you there. IMANI: Where? TERESA: Brazil. Somewhere along the Amazon. Gabe's sending you up a creek. IMANI: That's some creek. Whoo! I love babysittin' Agency reseachers...tell Gabe thanks. TERESA: Alima's gonna bring your team back to hook up with Stone. Base commander's got a jet already filled up and waitin'. ALIMA: Yes ma'am. You know how much I love hangin' out with Ms Grumpy here. IMANI: Better you than me. You know how much I love Stone! TERESA: I've downloaded your mission plan onto your PDA. You'll meet up with Crush and - IMANI: Hang on Teresa. Hey, wait! I just want you to know that you did a good job out there today. When I write up my report I'm gonna let Gabe know that he's hired some real professionals. Thanks. TERESA: Wow, listen to you! It almost sounds like you're turning into a nice person! Zurich, Switzerland: Niculescu Funds Tower NICULESCU: We're running out of time, Mara! Your old friend's shown up in Uganda asking questions. MARA: Gabe Logan? Of course he has...I told you we'll not be the only ones lookin' for Ivankov... NICULESCU: I don't think he's looking for Ivankov. This is costing us a lot of money and the risks are starting to worry me... Intercut Turin, Italy: Cafe Montevecchio MARA: (laughs) I like our partnership Mihai. I take all the risks while you play host to your precious playthings. Don't see any scars on your pretty face. But don't worry. I've already found our lost - MIHAI: Where is Ivankov? MARA (OS): In Belarus. I'm meetin' him tomorrow. MIHAI (OS): I want you to go - MARA: (cuts off connection) I know what you want... But it's not always about what you want, is it Mihai? Pescara, Italy: St Cetteo's Square "Jus' say whack 'em" Berlin, Germany: IPCA Agency European Command STONE: Now I'm pretty impressed with the way you handled that Dobranski business. There's a man who's corrupt to his bones. Deserves what he got. I've worked with you long enough now to give you some personal advise. But first, lemme tell you little 'bout myself you may not know. Dissolve to show the clock tower. STONE (VO): You know that I just returned from a mission to Italy. You also know that I'm retired military. Fought in every war from 'Nam to the Gulf. What you don't know is that I'm retired CIA. Ex-spook. Trained hitman. But, I'm getting 'head of myself. TERESA (VO): Remember, Stone. Dimitri'll leave the church around 3.00 PM. He'll have a whim of waiting so you have maybe 30 seconds to carry out your DPE order. STONE: Don't you worry sweetheart. I was doin' this when you were still in diapers. And that's a whole lotta words when you could've just as easily said 'whack 'em'. And if Hunter hadn't gotten lost I'd had a little more time to set this up. TERESA (VO): We're a government agency, Stone. We don't use words like 'whack'. And complain to Crush 'bout your problems, not me. ALIMA (VO): Sorry 'bout that boss. STONE (VO): Just calm a little down. I got plenty of time left. Stone out. Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions 'Can't help it' Berlin, Germany: IPCA Agency European Command STONE (VO): So, that's my story...Do I think 'bout all the hits I've made, lost lives, they had families, that they loved their dogs? Yeah, I think 'bout it. You can't help it if you're human. In the middle of the night you sit in the dark and every magnified faces stare back at you from the blackness. And the fact that their deaths've saved lives, maybe thousands of lives, don't make it easier. But that's ok...You ever start sleepin' easy in this line of work, you stop being human, become somethin' else. Whenever it gets to that point, you keep a sharp eye. Maybe I'll have a DPE order when we meet up on your name. Mazyr, Belarus: Krivorozhstal Mill "Some blue collar joes" NOTE: Entire convo is in a foreign language with English subtitles. Fade in to show the mill. Workers are sitting on the ground. A train suddenly pulls in from a distance. Mazyr, Belarus: Krivorozhstal Mill WORKER: The shipment is here. Get 'em up. Get moving. Quickly! Go! VOICE (OS): Let him come burn his own dead cattle. The workers stand waiting for the train. A carriage door opens and they register a look of shock. Red dot sights settle on them. Sounds of weapons locking and loading can be heard. Safety catches flick off with an audible sound. A hail of gunfire rings out. A few workers drop dead. Some survivors try to flee and are pursued by slugs. Laser sights can be seen from the distance. Camera shows a dead body on the ground. Pan up revealing Zhidkov looking down at the cadaver. ZHIDKOV: I want the explosives set quickly. Set the machines to overload and kill all the workers. Insert cut to show a soldier deploying a C4 charge on a tower. Return to Zhidkov, who sees two men escorting the mill foreman to him. ZHIDKOV: Dobranski...Ivankov has decided not to renew your contract. FOREMAN (DOBRANSKI): What is this? What is going on? Zhidkov ignores this. ZHIDKOV: Drag him back to his office and force him to open the safe...And kill him if he does not cooperate. DOBRANSKI: Ivankov is a dog, d'you hear me Zhidkov? You're all going to hell! ZHIDKOV: When you've the documents, kill him. Pan up to show the skies above the mill. ALIMA (VO): Copy that... ETA 1 minute. STONE (VO): Copy that. Take us down. I want you to follow the mission plan. I'm droppin' you at the perimeter. I'm circling back to check the train yards. Some blue collar joes. Just like you and me. Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions Jandran's safety video This is unlocked by acquiring the documents from Dobranski's safe. It is one of ten components that is required to cure the Omega Strain. While killing the soldiers who harass Dobranski without getting the civilian killed will open the safe, the player can also use C4 charges to blow the door if the man is somehow slain. NOTE: Entire convo is in a foreign language with English subtitles. Video from Dobranski's safe... We see Jandran in a stereotypical mad scientist uniform (white lab coat and glasses). He stands at a computer terminal. NIKOLAI JANDRAN: "Is the camera running? Ok, good. Alright, this won't take long, so I hope you listen carefully. Switch to the slides please (screen cuts to show a Syphon Filter viron) Wrong one, idiot, this is going to peasant steel workers, they won't even know what that - (sceen shows a cow) Good. What you are looking at here is Bos Taurus indicus, commonly known as a cow. This specimen is one hour into exposure. (screen shows the same some time later) Same specimen four hours later. Note the mottled lesions and bruising. Fascinating isn't it. (cow is shown dead) The immunosuppression of the viral pathogenesis leads to the complete collapse of homeostasis. I've used a transgenic model to combine an HIV suppressor with a BSV and SF histochemical cellular promoter to transcriptionally move the pathogen beyond the specimen's immunoregulatory pathway. Sorry. In sum, it dies very quickly, its organs eaten from the inside out. The virus is spread in multiple ways. Water transport is the most likely as the genomic sequence contains HAV and several related adenoviruses, so avoid contact with all viscous fluids and aquifiers. (camera shows a lab where Jandran's assistant is on a stretcher dead) Here you see the virus doesn't discriminate between species, as my assistant learnt the hard way. Don't end up like him. (cuts back to Jandran) Wear a mask at all times. Wear protective clothing and gloves at all times. I'm sending along the first phase of the antidote, use it. Make no mistakes; protect yourself, or this virus will kill you. Thank you for your time and have a nice day," VOICE (OS): "Perhaps we should do another test? You seem to lose - NIKOLAI JANDRAN: "Who cares? They're peasants. I'm done." Fade out "Russian for white tower" Mazyr, Belarus: North of Krivorozhstal Mill STONE: We finally gotta point of origin for these cattle shipments. Dobranski had shippin' invoices from a chateau just north of here. 'Belaya Vezha'. TERESA (VO): That's Russian for 'white tower'. I'll see what I can dig up. STONE: Headin' there now. Alright, kids. Let's go get us some Spetsnaz barbiecue. Mazyr, Belarus: Belaya Vezha "You don't trust me?" NOTE: Entire convo is in a foreign language with English subtitles. Mazyr, Belarus: Belaya Vezha Fade in to a security checkpoint, where a boom barrier blocks vehicles from passing. It's manned by a thug we can see, and presumably by a few more off-screen. The man calls out to an approaching truck. SECURITY MAN: Halt! (looks at the people within the vehicle) Let him through. Go! Go! (the boom barrier rises and the truck passes through) Cut to show the front of the vehicle. We see the passenger but not the driver. The truck drives into a tunnel. VOICE (OS): Something's gone wrong at Krivorozhstal. Everyone on alert. Intercut to show the truck and a different area. PASSENGER: Yes comrade. Understood. VOICE (OS): ..And not just on the roads. I want a patrol in the back country. D'you understand me? (screen cuts to the chateau) Pulikovsky out. Ivankov appears from behind Pulikovsky. IVANKOV: I'm heading to the base. Meet me there when you've finished here. PULIKOVSKY: Mikhas, I don't trust her. You know she works for him. The two men look back and a voice is heard. VOICE (OS): You don't trust me? Pulikovsky, really, I'm surprised. Mara exits from the chateau. MARA ARAMOV: After all I've done for you... She heads towards the road, where a car has pulled up. IVANKOV: Let me worry about Niculescu, comrade. Let's go. He makes a start for the vehicle. It drives off leaving Pulikovsky alone outside the chateau. He stares at the falling snow for a few seconds until, from behind, a man struggling to carry a crate falls to the ground. Turning to the goon he enters the structure. As the man tries to stand he speaks. PULIKOVSKY: You idiot! (hits the rising man and the guy falls to the ground) Clean this up. You were supposed to be finished by now. (shuts the door) Cut to the copter. STONE: We need to blow up this power station. Looks like they've a comm truck parked here. They gotta tank workin' the main road. So we need to touch down and - ALIMA: Look up! We're up for a little chop. STONE: Alima! Where'd you learn to fly, darling? ALIMA: From your daddy Stone. Hang on! Outside the aircraft, somebody fires a SMAW at the 'copter. ALIMA: The stabilisers're gone! We're goin' down! STONE: Bail, bail, BAIL! Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions 'Knife in my ribs' Berlin, Germany: IPCA Agency European Command IMANI: Hey! How you holdin' up? Damn, sorry! Forgot 'bout the stiches. STONE: (scoffs) Ain't nothing! IMANI: It wasn't your fault, Stone. STONE: Ten years in 'Nam, I never lost a pilot. Like a dull knife in my ribs. IMANI: You ne'er found her body. Remember Lipan's trick in New York? No one is dead in this business 'til you touch their corpse. STONE: Don't worry. If Alima's not dead, she's wishin' she was. Transition to somewhere else, where Lian and Gabe are quarrelling. LIAN: No, Gabe! Not Zohar! I don't trust him! GABE: He's all we've got! We need to find what Yushchenko's sellin' ! And the Mossad already has an op set up in Sana'a. LIAN: What's the price Gabe? Where's the line? GABE: I'll let you know when I cross it. Who can we send? TERESA: I know a pretty good field agent. Tash, Kumyr, Kyrgysztan: Saydahmat's Village "I'd have to stop the deal" Berlin, Germany: IPCA Agency European Command LIAN: Teresa told me you obtained these credentials in Yemen, from a North Korean agent. I dealt with 'nother North Korean agent in Kyrgyzstan. Tash Kumyr Kyrgyzstan: Askar Saydahmat's Compound LIAN (VO): If you read my mission report you'll know that I was sent to Tashkömür to retrieve the bio-weapon container that we knew Yushchenko'd sold. I knew from my sources that a North Korean agent was comin' that night to purchase it. I had to stop the deal from goin' down. The village guards bought into my old peasant woman disguise. But warned me to keep to myself. Saydahmat's men weren't to be trusted. If drunk 'nough, they'd accost anyone. But if they bothered me? (laughs) They'd get more than they bargain'd for... Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions 'Another visit to Tokyo' Berlin, Germany: IPCA Agency European Command LIAN: Anyway, I'm sure Saydahmat's thugs had quite a few surprises waitin' for 'em in the morning. Yeah. They'll find someone to take his place. But I shut down at least one illegal source of weapons...For a while. And with this evidence you found in Yemen - (holds up Thae-bok Jon's paperwork) - we're one step closer to solving this thing. I'm gonna have Teresa start puttin' more feelers out in the east. Might have to pay 'nother visit to Tokyo...Or Seoul. Sana'a, Yemen: Arms Bazaar "You work for me today" NOTE: Entire convo is in a foreign language with English subtitles. Sana'a, Yemen: Taherir Palace Fade in to show Fatha al-Hassan on the phone. AL-HASSAN: The arrangements are made. My men in town are expecting him. Khorsh Wallid Abdul enters from behind him; he holds up a gesture to 'wait'. AL-HASSAN: Agreed. Give her my regards. Understood. Goodbye. (to Khorsh) Khorsh, the Russians will soon be here. Meet 'em in the bazaar and bring 'em to me. KHORSH: I don't trust the infidels. After Afghanistan, I don't know why you deal with 'em. AL-HASSAN: I didn't ask you to trust 'em. And my reasons are my own. Will you question 'em? KHORSH: Of course not. He exits. Sana'a, Yemen: Zohar's Safehouse Cobra is making its way through the streets. As this happens the screen intercuts to show Teresa in the headquarters. TERESA (VO): Ok, we're gonna do this Zohar's way - for now - but remember Gabe's instructions. We're here for the viral container, nothing else. While she speaks, the agent finds a door which is pulled open from inside. Zohar sticks his head out from behind. ZOHAR: Quickly! I've been expecting you...Come in, come in please...(the agent enters) I am Ehud Ben Zohar (bows)...I must ask you for your Agency communication devices. For today, you'll take orders from me. It'll be a very dangerous mission. Your Agency asks much of me, and offers little in return. But working together, much can be accomplished, eh? Here's the plan... Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions Khorsh's false confession ("You will not kill the spirit") This is unlocked by sneaking into Khorsh's office without sounding the alarm. Should the player's stealth be compromised at any point within the man's compound, the guard on the second level will attempt to destroy this evidence. Depending on where exactly you are in the office, you will have a varying amount of time to stop him. NOTE: Entire convo is in a foreign language with English subtitles. Confession from Khorsh's safehouse... AL-HASSAN: No confession yet? Why make it hard on yourself? MAN: Oh, I confess. I confess to despising you and everything you stand for. You and your fanaticism, you make it harder for us all. KHORSH: Indeed? MAN: You kill those who despise your repressive government; you murder those who do not bow to your will. You will not win, al-Hassan. You may kill my body. But you will never kill the spirit... AL-HASSAN: We shall see... He turns to the civilian and bats the man with his arm. Fade out. "Do your own dirty work" Sana'a, Yemen: Zohar's Safehouse ZOHAR: That's the deal, Logan. Take it or leave it. I'll tell you where the viral container's hidden. Once your team's helped me with my objective. Not before. GABE (VO): Lian warned me not to trust you, Zohar. But I ignored her. ZOHAR: What is not to trust? We both have a job to do, yes? D'you want it, or not? GABE (VO): (deliberating hard but quickly) Alright Zohar. But escort and backup only. You've to do your own dirty work. ZOHAR: But of course. Then we've a deal. GABE (VO): I want that container within 24 hours. Logan out. ZOHAR: (turns to Cobra) You see? He can be very accommodating when it suits his purpose. (goes across to the room where a briefcase is laid) al-Hassan will be expecting the Russian and the case containing biological weapons... (flips the case open and the camera intercuts to show the interior, where a pair of Desert pistols are placed along with various attachments) But I'll have a surprise for him, eh? (closes the case, laughing in the process) Alright. Your uniforms're over there. (points to the corner) Change quickly! Our host'll be expecting us...and we mustn't keep him waiting. (the character goes to where Zohar has pointed) Sana'a, Yemen: Taherir Palace "The Mossad avoid 'em" Sana'a, Yemen: Taherir Palace A bus pulls up at the entrance and the doors swing open. An AK-47 armed guard stands at the door as Zohar descends the steps. THUG: Come with us, please. As they follow the man, Zohar starts talking. ZOHAR: Play the tourist! Look around you! Act surprised and pleased! Let's avoid the Dhar Judeem if you can. Even the Mossad! Avoid open conflict with 'em! You'll be asked to wait in a security room while I'm escorted to al-Hassan's private suite to complete the transaction. You must arm yourself and watch the monitors. When al-Hassan is dead, take out your guards and head to the balcony. I will get al-Hassan's weapons contracts and meet you there. THUG: (to Zohar) You wait here. (to the player) You, come with me. The character enters an area with a security cage. THUG: Put your weapons here. (points to the cage) You won't have to wait long... Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions "Fight as true warriors" Sana'a, Yemen: Taherir Palace The helicopter ascends as Zohar's voice is heard. ZOHAR (VO): You fight as true warriors! Perhaps you could work for me! The Mossad could use agents such as yourself... STONE (VO): We'll take a range on that, Zohar. We've got business to discuss... ZOHAR (VO): (laughs) As you wish... Sana'a, Yemen: Zohar's Safehouse ZOHAR: Here is your container (gives Crusher a canister which he examines eagerly). I was not planning to keep it. STONE: And here's al-Hassan's weapons contracts (tosses them into a corner) ZOHAR: You've photographed 'em for your own records, I'm sure...(bows) You must congratulate Logan for me...Very clever man - (Stone folds his arms) - to send you to the palace to steal from al-Hassan while we were busy in town...(he turns) Zohar starts preparing drinks in an intercut. Stone watches him. STONE: You can't blame the man after what happened last time... ZOHAR: Of course I was not to blame, eh? But no matter. Let's drink to our success! Until the next time...(downs his cup) STONE: I look forward to it (drinks his cup) Berlin, Germany: IPCA Agency European Command IMANI: I couldn't get close enough to plant a bug, but they exchanged something, see? The envelope. There! (the camera image freezes) LIAN: That's definitely Mara. IMANI: I tried to follow her after the meeting. But she lost me in the marketplace. We've since tracked her to Bangkok, then Moscow. Trail's cold since then. GABE: ID on the man? TERESA: Yong-jun Kim, in Tokyo somewhere...Definitely DPRK. The Japanese secret service thinks he's ties to the Yakuza. Screen goes dead, lights come on. GABE: Lian, you go to Tokyo. Take Imani with you. I wanna handle Mara myself. Stone. (inclines his head) You're with me. Lawrence. You up to another assignment yet? MUJARI: Of course. (bows) ELSA: Gabe, I don't think that is wise... GABE: No choice. We're running outta time. Who d'we have that can work with MI6 in Minsk? LIAN: (turns to the camera) I've got someone. GABE: Alright! Let's move. (the team starts moving out from the room) Elsa! What've you got? STONE: (to Imani) ...you watch your back with the DPRK! Those guys used to capture Japanese citizens just so their spies could learn their culture better! (both stop moving, Stone folds his arms) IMANI: What're you, my father now? As I recall, it was you who managed to get yourself captured in Belarus. How 'bout you watch your own back? STONE: Yeah, yeah...Rub it in. LIAN: I'm sending you to Minsk. Teresa'll give you a complete briefing later. Here's your itinerary. You'll be meeting up with an MI6 operative named Maggie Powers. I think you'll like her. Minsk, Belarus: International University "It's about bloody time" Minsk, Belarus: International University Nikolai Jandran is packing his possessions. NIKOLAI JANDRAN: Niculescu has ordered this entire location shut down. We're moving out of Belarus. THUG: I understand. NIKOLAI JANDRAN: ...And beef up security. Ivankov's thugs might show up looking for the serum. THUG: You aren't coming back? NIKOLAI JANDRAN: No. I'm heading out to the rig, then to Paris to oversee the new labs. I want this equipment waiting for me when I get there. He exits to his car. Intercut with the point of view of somebody using a binoculars to scout the streets. Cut back to show Jandran driving away. Finally we transit back to the person holding the bino. MAGGIE (VO): (as Jandran's vehicle passes through her line of sight and leaves the area) It's 'bout bloody time! Brilliant! (intercut to show Maggie watching and Crusher in a vehicle) Jandran's just left! He should be passing your position any moment. CRUSHER (VO): Copy that, we're clear. Screen switches back to Maggie's view of the bino. MAGGIE (VO): Alright, send the team in! (screen cuts to show Maggie on her position) Don't know how long he'll be gone. Let's move quickly! I'm gonna stay in this observation area - (camera shows her point of view again) - as long as I can and watch for his return. CRUSHER (VO): Right, Crusher out. Good luck. I'll be just 'round the corner. Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions "Deep sea salvage op?" Fade in to show the player's point of view as he sprints for the waiting vehicle. CRUSHER (VO): Move your ass already! Gettin' hot 'round here! Berlin, Germany: IPCA Agency European Command Teresa is issuing instructions to a camera which captures footage from Jandran's labs, TERESA: There! No, back up! Forward...There! Freeze that frame! Enhance and enlarge! We can barely make out the name 'S.S. Lorelei' on a crate in Jandran's lab. TERESA: I'll be damned! Someone's runnin' a deep sea salvage operation! MUJARI: (nods) So it would seem... TERESA: You up for 'nother mission? So soon? MUJARI: Indeed...I am anxious to help. Who is available to help me? (Teresa turns) North Atlantic Ocean, SS Lorelei Salvage Site The arm of a minisub grabs a second crate that looks exactly like the first one from Jandran's lab. The camera follows the vehicle as it traverses through the water until its spotlight illuminates a word: SS Lorelei. Transit to the interior of the salvage rig as the minisub surfaces. VOICE (OS): Tell Dr Jandran that the last load is aboard. Samashki, Chechnya: Ivankov's Home "Nothing is black and white" Berlin, Germany: IPCA Agency European Command MUJARI: We tend to paint life with a limited pallet of black and white. (gestures with his hands) Governments are good or evil. Leaders, wrong or right. In my fight against apartheid, I saw much that would make one think in those terms. But missions like ours - to the North Atlantic where we face evil, certainly in a man like Jandran - prove to me most things aren't so simple. Is it just a fight to take even a single innocent life... (transit to elsewhere) Samashcki, Chechnya MUJARI (VO): ...to prevent a greater evil? During my mission to Chechnya, I had similarly difficult questions to answer. 'The problem I had to face' Berlin, Germany: IPCA Agency European Command MUJARI: So you see the problem that I had to face. Not act, and the CDP hostage would've been killed. Act, free him, and he rejoins the organisation we're working to stop. A larger question presents its own difficulties. On the one hand, the Russians're justified in protecting themselves from terrorism. Yet the Chechnyans too are justified in their search for justice and freedom. Who is right? Who is wrong? As an observer, I gathered evidence for others to decide. And err on the side of protecting life. What would you've done differently? North Atlantic: Lorelei Salvage Rig How sane is that? Kiev, Ukraine: Ivankov's Townhouse MARA: He won't be reasonable. He's blackmailing the Politbureau, Mihai. How sane is that? MIHAI (VO): How long? MARA: I don't know. Zurich, Switzerland: Niculescu Funds Tower MARA (VO): And he won't take me to his base. MIHAI: We can't wait! I want everything shut down! Everything! You deal with Murukawa, I'll handle the others. MARA (VO): Agreed. Switch back to Mara MIHAI (VO): ... and find Ivankov's damned base! North Atlantic: SS Lorelei Salvage Operation Intercut with the rig exterior and the copter interior. CRUSHER (VO): ETA, 1 minute. MUJARI: We are on final approach. I will go to the deck control tower - (camera shows the copter landing) - and patch in from there. Crusher will hold position on the flight deck. CRUSHER (VO): Beginning landing procedure...Might get rough. Transit to show Mujari on the deck. MUJARI: Give me 2 minutes to get to the tower! Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions Hidden video ("I will not kill 'em") This is automatically unlocked by completing the mission on par. North Atlantic: SS Lorelei Salvage Operation A boat carrying unconscious salvage personnel floats away on the ocean. MUJARI (VO): I will not kill 'em for making bad career decisions. "A nuclear device" North Atlantic: Lorelei Salvage Rig MUJARI (PA): Attention salvage personnel! A nuclear device on this vessel will detonate in one hour! You have until then to make your escape! Panels beneath the rig slide open and the minisub descends into the ocean. MUJARI (VO): There are times when a person's only crime is in who he chooses to work for. I will not kill 'em for making bad career decisions. The vessel starts moving away from the rig. A massive explosion rocks the structure, a shockwave flattens it. Berlin, Germany: IPCA Agency European Command LIAN (VO): Imani's already following Yong-jun Kim. They flew outta Tokyo this morning. Does Gabe know 'bout Crusher yet? TERESA: Not yet. He and Stone're are still in Moscow. LIAN: God, this is gonna push him over the edge. First Alima, now Crusher. TERESA: I know. LIAN (VO): We have to keep moving. Gina, gather the team and get going. Be careful, You're the last pilot we've got. I want 'em in Tokyo by tonight. GINA: (nods) Yes ma'am. Leaving now. (she turns to go) Come on, hotshot! Let's not keep the lady waiting. The player stops to look at Alima's and Crusher's pictures hanging on the wall. Gina notices this. GINA: Don't think 'bout it. Just push ahead. It's the only way to survive, y'know? Tokyo, Japan: Murukawa Tower "Shake and bake op" Tokyo, Japan: Murukawa Tower GINA: "ETA to Murukawa Tower is 0-0-2 minutes." LIAN: "Alright, this is a shake and bake op with 4 goals. First, find Murukawa. Our primary goal is to get in, take him and get out. Second, take out Murukawa's labs. Your loadout has enough C4 to take out the entire floor. Next, DPE's. I have one for each of Murukawa's officers, and one for the HNT leader, Korin Matsua." GINA: "It's started." Copter approaches the Murukawa tower landing pad. GINA: "That's our cue." Intercut with the point of view of somebody armed with a SMAW aimed at the aircraft. GINA: "Hot LZ. HOT LZ! HANG ON!" The craft spirals out of control as the missile hits it. LIAN: "Teresa, we're going down! Say again, our LZ is hot! We're going down!" GINA: "Come on! COME ON! Get up there!" Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions Lian's hidden recording ("You know what to do") This is unlocked by searching the Murukawa tower for the hidden tape. There are 3 possible locations, as with Ivankov's papers in Belarus 2. The tape is on the 2nd floor, the 4th floor or the 8th floor. For floor 2 it is close to the lone Yakuza official, for floor 4 it is in a room north of the lifts and for the 8th floor it is a cabinet east of Murukawa when you first enter his suite. Fade in to show Murukawa sitting at his table with a shadowy figure in his office. Lian's hidden recording... CHARACTER*: "Yong-jun Kim will not be allowed to reach Korea...it has already been taken care of (lays a pistol on Murukawa's table)...I don't need to tell you what to do next, do I...?" NB: It can be assumed that Mara is the person visiting Murukawa from Niculescu's orders to her in the previous mission. "Imani is gone" Copter flies away from the tower. Tokyo, Japan: Murukawa Tower LIAN (VO): "Murukawa Industries is out of business." An explosion rocks the building's scientific lab facilities. GINA: "Teresa, Lian's been hit." LIAN: "It's nothing. Mission accomplished... but... we didn't get Murukawa. Tell Gabe -" TERESA (VO): "Wait, I've got news! It's not good..." LIAN: "What?" TERESA (VO): "Imani's flight. It's just gone down." LIAN: "What d'you mean?" TERESA (VO): "She's gone, Lian. No survivors." LIAN: (crestfallen) "Take us home, Gina." Taguang, Myanmar: Irawaddy Basin "I have seen it, Mihai" Kursk, Russia: Airport MARA: "I have seen it, Mihai. You have it..." NICULESCU (VO): "Calm down, Mara. What're you talking about?" MARA: "Ivankov never intended to use the virus. He merely sold it to raise funds." NICULESCU: "What're you talking about?" MARA: "Moscow. Don't you understand? He purchased it from the North Koreans. He's going to launch it against Moscow-" NICULESCU: "You're going to lose it, Mara. Get ahold of yourself." MARA: "He took me to his base, Mihai. I have seen it. I'm flying to Moscow. I'm going to warn Uri and the Politbureau. Tell 'em where Ivankov is. He has to be stopped." NICULESCU: "No, Mara. Wait... we still have time. I have a plan..." MARA: "What plan?! What're you talking about?" NICULESCU: "Mara, listen to me. Meet me at Montenegro tonight. I know what to do." MARA: "I don't know what to do. It's out of control! He's out of control-" NICULESCU: "Trust me, Mara... I have everything under control." Berlin, Germany: IPCA Agency European Command GABE: (OS) "Dammit, Teresa. Why didn't you stop her?" TERESA: "Yeah, right. I can't tell Lian what to do anymore than I can tell you. She felt responsible...so she went." GABE: "What d'we know about the crash?" TERESA: "The Myanmar government claims it was the weather... but they're not allowing the IAA in to investigate." GABE: "As soon as Lian contacts you, let me know." TERESA: "You got it." GABE: "I hope she knows what she's doing." Taguang, Myanmar: Irrawaddy Basin LIAN: "We're not going to find any survivors... but we're not leaving her out here. It's my fault she's dead. We flipped a coin. Heads I'd follow him, tails she would. A damned coin toss. Should've been me on that plane. Augh! I'm not gonna be much help on this one. Can you do it? Alright. Go." Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions Plane black box ("We're going down!") Serious help required in this section IPCA room - Recording from plane flight recorder This is unlocked by recovering the black box flight recorder. It is on top of the structure where the Meta Global terrorist will arrive at (ie, a campfire). It can only be accessed online if you boost your teammate onto a wall and the boosted person will need to shimmy across a pipe. It is however also doable offline with the jump glitch. PILOT (VO): ...heading 2-3-2, climbing 15,000...Ladies and gentlemen, this is Captain Johnson. And I'd like to take a minute to thank you for flying with us at Asian Airways today. You can see I've switched off the seatbelt sign so you're free to move about the cabin. In a few minutes, we'll be reaching our cruising altitude at 30,000 feet. The hostess will be moving down the aisle shortly with your favourite beverage, courtesy of Asian Airways. Forecast is clear...but we might experience a little bump as we get closer to the Korean Peninsula. For now, if you look out your windows, you'll see that we're passing over the Southern Myanmar rainforest. Myanmar used to be known as Burma. Wait... CO PILOT (VO): Excuse...Get a look at this! PILOT (VO): What the hell is this? Control, I've got a radar alarm! Contact, moving very fast! Intercept - Can't think of a course of action...Diving! CO PILOT (VO): It's a missile! We're not gonna make it...! "I need you here, Lian" Taguang, Myanmar: Irrawaddy Basin GABE (VO): "Are you alright Lian?" LIAN: "It's just beginning to... beginning to sink in. It should've been me, Gabe." GABE (VO): 'But it wasn't you. I need you here, Lian. We'll mourn for Imani when this is done. We have to find Niculescu. I need your help." LIAN: "I know... Lian out." Zurich, Switzerland: Niculescu Funds Tower "I don't give a damn" Budva, Montenegro: Niculescu's Villa Estate MARA: "We have to warn him, Mihai. Ivankov needs to go through it. You said you would stop it." NICULESCU: "I don't give a damn about the Russians." MARA: "No, of course you don't. Let him murder ten million Moscowites so long as the stock price goes up." NICULESCU: "You didn't seem so troubled when it was Washington." MARA: "Frankly, I'm surprised, Mihai, that you haven't found a way to profit from this... but you have. Of course you have." NICULESCU: "We have products to move, Mara''. Anything'' can be profited from." MARA: "I must... You drugged me... We have to stop him! I'm going to tell 'em where his base is... Tell 'em what is happening... Mihai... No... Get..." NICULESCU: "No, Mara, my dear. I'm afraid you're not speaking to anyone." Berlin, Germany: IPCA Agency European Command GABE: "Who said anything about going to Zurich?" ALEX BIRCHIM: "Damn it, Logan! I'm not going over this again! You are forbidden from touching Niculescu in any way! I don't want to hear anything about you being anywhere near Zurich!" GABE: "I heard you!" ALEX BIRCHIM: "Got that?" GABE: "Logan out!" TERESA: "Now what d'we do?" GABE: "I don't care what Birchim says. I'm going to Zurich!" LIAN: "Gabe! You can't! You're gonna jeorpardise the entire Agency!" GABE: "He's the only lead we've got." LIAN: "Listen to me. This isn't critical! Dr. E is close to a vaccine for the virus. It won't be a threat much longer. We're close to finding Mara, we have the North Korean connection to follow up, and Ivankov-" GABE: "I don't give a damn about Ivankov! I want Niculescu!" LIAN: "Gabe, stop! You're gonna risk everything we've worked for!" GABE: "No! They risked everything. They did! I'm gonna make sure their deaths mean something!" LIAN: "You don't think I want that too? But you're doing exactly what Birchim wants! This isn't about Niculescu anymore, Gabe, it's about saving lives!... You're doing this to find Ivankov's base, right Gabe? You're not doing it just to get to Niculescu." GABE: "If I get Niculescu, I get Ivankov." Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions 'There's nothing here' GABE: "Teresa, it's finished. We're in the last vault and there's nothing here but some shipping crates filled with paintings. Either Niculescu is way smarter than I gave him credit for... or he really doesn't have anything to do with Meta Global. Lian was right. I've failed." TERESA (VO): "I don't know if it means something but I think those paintings you've found are Niculescu's. I've got a shipping request filed for several containers. Insured for billions. Inventory says 'antique paintings.' There might be an address on the shipping containers." GABE: "Montenegro... Is Niculescu the kind of man who keeps his valuables in one place?... Or neat and ordered like a museum collection?... Let's get out of here. You're heading back to Berlin. This is something I have to do myself." TERESA: "He said he was going to Montenegro alone. I haven't been able to contact him." LIAN: "Dammit, Gabe... What did he find in Zurich?" TERESA: "Nothing. There were no Meta Global files." Budva, Montenegro: Niculescu's Villa Estate "I was at the edge" GABE: "For the first time, I didn't have any answers. I went into Niculescu's office complex expecting to find the answers to everything: his involvement with Meta Global Funds, Mara, Ivankov, Syphon Filter... but we found nothing. It hit me hard. What if I was wrong...? Or worst, what if I was right? That Niculescu was better than me, smarter, playing me, had been from the start... I was near the edge by then, obsessed, irrational. I'm sure I wasn't thinking clearly, but I knew one thing: I had jeopardised the Agency, and everyone's careers, by going into Zurich against orders. And I had failed. If I was going to get evidence on Niculescu, I was going to have to do it alone. I had to risk everything. Niculescu was too smart to keep records in Zurich. Maybe he wasn't as smart as he thought. He kept his most valuable paintings in his villa. Maybe he kept other things of value there as well." Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions 'You'll never get Niculescu' MARA: "Well. This is a nice change. Instead of trying to kill me, you actually save my life." GABE: "Maybe I just wanted to make sure the job was done right." MARA: "How many times have you tried, Logan? Now's your chance. But then you'd never find Ivankov." GABE: "What makes you think I care?" MARA: "But of course you care! You're one of the good guys, aren't you? You're not going to let...oh, (laughs). Oh, it's Niculescu, isn't it? That's how you found this place. Of course. You've been to Zurich and found nothing." GABE: "Give me his files, Mara. All of 'em." MARA: "His files? (scoffs) What a fool you are. There are NO files. What, you think Mihai is some stupid dog-stool like Phagan? Or Hadden? You think you'd just crawl under the bed and find a box full of papers marked 'Meta Global Funds?" GABE: "Something like that." MARA: "He keeps it in his head. All of it. You will NEVER get Niculescu." GABE: "Goodbye, Mara." MARA: "Wait. Do with me what you will. I cannot help you with Niculescu. But Ivankov...That is something I can do." GABE: "I'm listening..." MARA: "It was never about the virus, y'know? Ivankov, I mean. That was a tool. A distraction. Some easy cash. Your Agency. You're all so intelligent, aren't you? The virus. The Omega Strain. So much energy spent looking for tomorrow's weapon of mass destruction. You do not see that Ivankov wants yesterday's. I tried to tell him. Mihai, I mean. Mihai expected Ivankov to use the virus against Moscow. He would not listen to me. I tried to tell him that Ivankov sold the virus. Made a deal with the North Koreans. Traded the Omega Strain for a nuclear bomb." GABE: "That's what Ivankov's using to blackmail the Politbureau." MARA: "I tried to tell him. Poor Mihai. He has stockpiled thousands of doses of viral antigen. For the killing of Meta Global would've made. No matter that ten million of my countrymen would have to die in the process-" GABE: "Listen to me, Mara." MARA: "But he's not going to make much money for a smoldering crater is. Where's the profit from that? GABE: Snap out of it. Listen to me. I don't care about Niculescu anymore. You were right. I was obsessed with him. For a while. Uncovering Niculescu was all that mattered to me. I don't know why. But you've got to help me now. There's still time, Mara." MARA: "Ivankov..." GABE: "Help me, Mara. Tell me where he is." Kiev, Ukraine: Chechen Terrorist Base 'I know what we have to do' Zurich, Switzerland: Niculescu Funds Tower Police cars swarm the streets around the building. NICULESCU: "Of course they didn't find anything! There was NOTHING to find! I can't be touched, and you know it! If Logan's behind this, I want him! You understand me?...Talk! What are you saying? How could she escape?! What in the hell is going on?! WHERE IS LOGAN?!" Berlin, Germany: IPCA Agency European Command "The base is well guarded from the north and east. Team 2 will have to be especially cautious." "How many troops are we dealing with?" "She didn't know. But assume the worst. Ivankov will have his best men concentrated within the base itself. It really won't matter how many there are." "How much time we got?" "None. The deadline given by the Politbureau is tomorrow at midnight. We have to stop Ivankov before then." "This is what we've been waiting for. Let's go." "Gabe, wait! I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. You were right. If you hadn't gone to Zurich, you may never have found Ivankov's base." "No, Lian. YOU're the one who was right. I didn't go for the right reasons. I got very lucky. But don't worry. My head's clear now. I know exactly what we have to do." Kiev, Ukraine: Chechen Terrorist Base IVANKOV: "Something is wrong. I can feel it. I am moving up the timetable. We are to begin the launch sequence immediately. I want everyone in the lower tunnels to change into fire suits immediately. You four are my top officers. The men will do their duty, comrades. I do not fear for that. When the end comes, we are all prepared to die for the cause. We will not let Zhidkov, Pulikovsky and Yushchenko's deaths be in vain." LIEUTENANTS: "For the cause!" Mission: Codifying Satellite Communications and Personal Data Assistant radio transmissions Epilogue "Sacrifice for Moscow" 'Kiev, Ukraine: Chechen Terrorist Military Base ' The Agency copter flies away from the headquarters, which explodes in the background. "10,000,000 saved" GABE: We just saved the lives of 10,000,000 people. Not bad for a night's work. STONE: Hell yeah! GABE: We couldn't have done it without you. "Doesn't look good" TERESA: Here's the latest WHO reports. Doesn't look good. GABE: You did the best you could. Where's Dr E? MUJARI: She hasn't yet returned from the Special Council at the World Health Organisation. GABE: Tell her to see me when she gets back. LIAN: (leaves with Gabe) I wonder if this'll ever be over. GABE: Listen to me. We've stopped Ivankov. That's all that matters. "The cure is working" TERESA: Here's the latest reports from the IRC. The cure is working! MUJARI: A small price to pay. We wouldn't have been able to find the cure without everyone's help. GABE: Where is Dr. E? MUJARI: She hasn't yet returned from the Special Council at the World Health Organisation. I haven't heard from her for some days. GABE: Have her come see me when she comes back. I wanna congratulate her in person. LIAN: (goes to the exit with Gabe) So it's finally over this time? It's hard to believe... GABE: Without the Syphon Filter virus to fight, what'd we do? LIAN: (laughs) I'm sure something'll come up. "Going home" STONE: Come home darlin'. Let's go get your gear. ALIMA: Thanks Stone. It's good to be goin' home. TERESA: Hey, you! We're supposed to be gettin' ready for a party! Let's move it. (goes to Crusher's and Imani's pictures) Goodbye guys. Outside the base, Gabe places his arm on Lian. GABE: Where's Dr Elsa? Damn it! "Clear these accounts" PRESIDENT (VO): ...that one hell of a serum you plant here in Washington...And another one in Moscow...Close up shop, come home, after everything's settled down, we'll talk 'bout this...new facility for your Agency, GABE: Yes, Mr President. "I'm always ready" NICULESCU: Where are the funds? How'd they get into the computer system? Intercut with his office door which is thrown open. A man walks towards Niculescu's desk. MAN: (while moving) There is a problem... NICULESCU: Yes, of course...(the man draws a pistol) But don't let me keep you...I'm always ready... MAN: (draws a bead on the art collector) I doubt that...very much. "I forgot to mention" ALEX BIRCHIM: Don't think you've gotten away with anything, Logan. You may've the President fooled. But not me. GABE (VO): I found somethin' interesting I forgot to mention. It seems a Washington official has a Swiss account with more than 3,000,000 euros in it... As he speaks the door is thrown open and a pair of men enter. Birchim rises. ALEX BIRCHIM: What's this all about?! I've done nothing! He sits ALEX BIRCHIM: What - What're you doing?! FIRST MAN: Alex Birchim! We have a federal warrant for your arrest under the Homeland Security - Second man holds up a sheet of paper. First man moves to apprehend Birchim, ALEX BIRCHIM: Homeland Security - ?! I...I demand to see the President...I demand to see my attorney! FIRST MAN: Under the provisions of the Homeland Security Act you do not have the right to an attorney! "Goodnight, sweetheart" MARA: Yes...I'll think 'bout it. But I cannot make promises. I think perhaps I'm through making promises. Goodbye. (cuts off phone connection and sees a letter, which she picks up. Reads from the document..) Dear Mara, I just wanted to thank you for your help. Without it I'm sure a lotta innocent people would've' died. I've enclosed a copy of the deal you've signed with the Myanmar army which resulted in the deaths of 291 innocent people, including my friend Imani Grey. I wanted to let you retire as we discussed. But in the end the price was too high. I know you'll understand. Signed. Gabe Logan. As she finishes it we hear the distinct sounds of weapon catches being flicked off. Locking and loading can be deciphered. A bipod is set up. The view switches to the perspective of somebody aiming a sniper rifle at her head. STONE (VO): Goodnight, sweetheart. These scenes play if the missile launch succeeded. Scene 1 LIAN: We should've stopped that missile from launching! GABE: The missile'll miss Moscow! I made sure of that. We just saved 10,000,000 people's lives. Nothing to be ashamed of. Scene 2 VOICE: ...these lives to be sacrificed for the lives of Moscow... Nuclear explosion Scene 3 PRESIDENT: I've to attend a summit meeting next week to see if I can stop a war. Close up shop and come home. After everything's settled down, we'll talk about where to go next. GABE: Yes Mr President. LIAN: He doesn't sound happy. GABE: No he doesn't. The world's barely been saved from a nuclear war! There's gonna be more than just one type of fallout to deal with. Scene 4 NICULESCU: Yes, sell it! I wanna transfer all my bioware holdings! Do it now! Yes, all of 'em! There're always opportunities, Mr Logan. Always. Awards Commendations Imani Gray Gary Stoneman Teresa Lipan Lawrence Mujari Gabriel Logan Lian Xing Maggie Powers Ehud Ben Zohar Ratings Stealth Combat Specialist Combat Knife Specialist Nonlethal Force Specialist Tactical Explosives Specialist Combat Sharpshooter Team Efficiency Specialist Ranks Field Agent Investigative Agent Intelligence Agent Field Officer Investigative Officer Intelligence Officer Field Research Specialist Investigative Research Specialist Intelligence Research Specialist Field Analyst Specialist Investigative Analyst Specialist Intelligence Analyst Specialist Field Supervisor Investigative Supervisor Intelligence Supervisor Field Operations Commander Investigative Operations Commander Intelligence Operations Commander Assistant Chief of Operations Deputy Chief of Operations Chief of Operations Commander in Chief Special ratings Biological Data Recovery Expert Computer Information Expert Elite Combat Expert Elite DIscrete Personnel Elimination Expert Field Efficiency Expert Stealth Operations Expert Survival Tactics Expert Medals Medal of Distinction Agency Medal of Valour Stone's Medal of Courage Carthage Exemplary Service Tribute Ellison Warner Award Homeland Security Citation Karkadann, Alima's Unicorn Charm Kinshi Kunsho: Order of the Golden Dragon The Golden Cross of Russia Mossad Friend to Peace United Nations Peace Award President's Official Liberty Award South African Freedom Award Republic of Korea Service Award Great Lakes Service Medal Category:Transcripts